Revenge is a Dangerous Game
by jellybean367
Summary: Sequal to Secret Weakness. Tony goes back to work and is thrown back into danger when he and Gibbs are trapped in a bank when it is robbed.
1. EVERYONE DOWN

_Hi again!! I finaly got to the sequal, YAY. This is the sequal to _Secret Weakness_, and is the second story I've ever written for this show. So, please read and tell me what you think._

_**Disclaimer: **these are not my characters, (Though I wish they were) they belong to a very luck person who was very bright when creating them._

* * *

Two months.

That was how much time he spent recuperating. Two weeks of that time he spent in the hospital. Six days he spent at Gibbs's house, since he didn't trust Tony to take care of himself. The rest of that time was spent sitting at home, and in physical therapy, wishing to be at work.

Now he was back.

The elevator door clicked and opened on his floor. He couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when he walked in.

Only Ziva and McGee were there, no surprise that Gibbs was of somewhere, probably getting more coffee. He decided to walk in casually, hoping to take them by surprise...neither looked up. 'How in the world did he manage that?' he thought. He sat down at his desk, neither of his teammates noticed, both too busy with their noses in their computers. 'Might as well have some fun' he thought, picking up his phone. He dialed McGee's desk phone, and waited till he picked up,

"McGee."

"Is Anthony DiNozzo there?" he asked in a fake high-pitched voice.

Hearing his voice, both looked up, finally taking notice of he appearance.

"Tony!" McGee yelled, shocked at how Tony had managed to sneak in without them noticing. "How's you get in here?"

"Better question is WHEN you came in, your not suppose to be here for another 2 days."

"Yeah well, I'm fine now, so I wanted to come and get back to work."

"Are you sure about that? Last time you came in early from sick leave you were still sick." McGee was looking at him, searching for any indication that would say he should still be at home.

"That was then, I've gotten smarter and well, I just wanted to come back to see how much you've missed me."

"We've gotten barrels of work done with you gone" Ziva said, in an obvious sarcastic tone.

"Tons of work." Gibbs interrupted, surprising all three at his entrance and his correction of Ziva, since he usually left it up to McGee and Tony. "What are you doing back early Tony?"

"I wanted to get back to work, I know how much you need me."

Gibbs looked him over for a sec, remembering just a couple months ago when the face was covered in bruises. He shook himself out of the memory, not wanting to go back there. "Just in time, we got a case, a naval Private shot in a robbery on base. McGee, Ziva, your going to the scene, Tony your with me, were going to the hospital to ask the private some questions."

"WOW"

"What?" Gibbs asked over his shoulder as the team followed him to the elevator.

"Well it's just been a while since we had a victim that didn't die."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Ziva asked, as the doors were closing.

"Well yeah, of course...just hope he doesn't expire before we get there—OW!"

He cried when Gibbs his smack him on the head.

Gibbs looked at Tony out of the counter of his eye, as Tony rubbed his head. "Welcome back DiNozzo." He said, with a hint of a smirk.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"I'm agent Gibbs, this is Agent DiNozzo, were from NCIS, we want to ask you some questions." Gibbs and Tony stood beside the hospital bed, which held Private James Decortan, he had a bandage over his chest where he was shot.

"Yeah, ask away." He motioned them to sit, which they declined.

"Tell us what happened."

"Well, a group of friends and I had the day off, we were bored so we went for a drive. We stopped at this convenient store to grab a few drinks and things, as we were pulling up, Jack started giving orders, saying, 'stick to the plan', and 'don't screw up' I didn't know what he was talking about. When I questioned him, he just told me that they were going to rob the place. I told him I wasn't going to do it but he just laughed and said it was three against one. I decided I would go along with it, thinking it was just one of his jokes. When the pulled the gun on the clerk, I knew I had to do something, so I stepped in front of him, telling him it was enough. Then he turned on me, he just shot me, and then he whispered in my ear that since I ruined his plans for this store he would have to do something worse. He told me to call my buddy Rick, then left."

"Whose Rick?"

"He's another fiend of mine, When Jack mentioned him I didn't know why he would say it, but since I've had time to think about it, Rick works at the Rowean Military Bank. You...You don't think he would tell me that because he's planning to rob the place do you?"

"I don't know," Gibbs looked at the man, knowing that he didn't have much else that they could use, "You have any idea where we can find him?"

"No, not with the way he was acting. He could be anywhere."

"OK, If you think of anything else, call this number," Tony gave the man the number, then nodded a goodbye, and Gibbs and Tony left, heading for their car.

"You think they're going to try and rob the place, boss?"

"Don't know, but you know we have to take precautions because there's a threat."

"Of course I know that, I just wanted to know what you thought."

Gibbs held back a grin at Tony's bantering, pretending to concentrate on getting his keys out. "Call Abby, get directions where this bank is."

"I know where it is."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I drove by it everyday when I lived out there."

"Good you can give me directions. Call McGee and Ziva, fill them in and tell then to send a security team out to the bank. If this guy is planning to rob it, he'll have nowhere to go, and we'll have him."

"This one's turning out to be pretty easy."

"Never say anything is easy DiNozzo."

"Yeah I know, it will jinx it. Hey boss."

"What?"

"Since I'm the one to know where this bank is, should I drive?"

"Nope"

"But-"

"HAVE YOU CALLED THEM YET?"

"On it boss"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony and Gibbs walked up to the counter, casually looking around looking for anything suspicious.

"Good morning, or I guess it's afternoon now.. how can I help you?" The young man at the counter asked friendly, glancing back and forth between Tony and Gibbs.

"I need to speak with the manager please." Gibbs asked, in the most friendliest voice he could manage. They didn't want to draw attention by pulling out their badges, deciding to act inconspicuous.

"I don't think he's available, last time I heard he was in a meeting and won't get out for a few hours." He explained, Tony glanced at Gibbs, the shared a glance of eye, both noting that the clerk was quite talkative, and that he was looking around the room a little to much.

"Get him, I don't think he'll mind, with what we need to talk about." Gibbs told the young man, not caring about acting friendly anymore, he knew something was going on now, and wanted to get as prepared as possible.

Before they cold say anything else, they were interrupted by 2 men in the middle of the room with guns,

"EVERYONE DOWN!! NOW!!"

To emphasize matters, one of them shot into the ceiling; everyone in the room got down, a few screaming. Both men had masks on, one wearing a blue shirt, the other wearing a red one, both were about the same height.

Gibbs and Tony stepped forward; both had their guns drawn, aiming at the two men.

"NCIS! Drop your weapons." Gibbs yelled at the men, he was quickly becoming angry, the robbery was taking place while he was there, and they had no back up, and Ziva and McGee was too far away.

The two turned to them, guns aimed at them, "Man this changes everything, they're already here." The one wearing blue said, anger in his voice.

"Hey! Hey! he said DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Tony yelled, repeating the order.

Without warning the man wearing red yelled, "MARK, NOW!"

"I would drop your guns if I were you." A voice behind them said, they turned slightly to see the clerk they were talking to earlier with a had gun, pointed at them, they glanced back to see another man had joined the two in the middle, also with a gun.

"Put your guns on the floor, I don't want to hurt anyone, but I will if your force me to.

Tony and Gibbs shared a look, knowing they had to do what they said, both of them bent down slowly, putting their guns on the floor, and stood, putting their hands in the air. Quickly, the clerk, and the third man that had joined the group grabbed their weapons, then started to pat them down, taking their extra weapons. One more man came walking up, going over to the two in the center of the room.

The man who was wearing red, obviously the leader started giving orders, but unknowing to him, also giving Gibbs and Tony information... their names.

"Bobby, Sam, go get the doors locked, then get the hostages in a back room. Mark, Tom, get these guys in the back too and tie them up." As he was speaking the four men started moving, quickly following the other mans orders.

Once in one of the back rooms, Mark and Tom tied them to two of the legs of the desk that was in the room. They tied them with their hands behind them, forcing them to sit. Tony grimaced when the ties they were tying them with cut into his wrists. He looked up to see the leader of the men walk in. He had his mask off, so you could see his face, and he was smiling. The two he ordered, Bobby and Sam, he thought that was their names, came in right behind him.

"We got the doors locked, and everyone else that was in the building is in the other room. Theirs not many though, it's a small building, and is their slow day, so not many people were working today." Sam informed him

"How many do we have?" The leader asked.

"eighteen." Sam answered, taking his mask off.

"that is still a good amount, anyway, our real prize is right here." He said, looking at Gibbs and Tony. "Watch the other hostages, but make sure you are wearing the mask when you are in the room with them."

Tony was staring at the leader. It had to be Jack, unless they were using code-names, which he didn't think so. They were probably not smart enough too think of doing that, it had to be the punk that shot his own friend. He also thought it was funny that they didn't care to wear masks in the room where they were, but wanted to wear masks with the other hostages.

"Hey! Jack right?" Tony interrupted them, wanting to know for sure who this guy was.

The guy smiled when he spoke up, he walked over to the two men tied up and knelt to be the same height.

"Yes, that is me. I assume you two have been to the hospital to talk with my friend?"

"The friend you shot, yeah, he's the one who told us your plan on robbing this place."

"Yeah, he is a good guy. Hate to be the one to tell you, but... Good man James was in on the plan." He smiled when he saw the look of surprised shock on the two agent's faces. "You see, the robbing of that convenient store was just the base of our plans. I wanted _NCIS_ to come and catch a couple of your to use as worthwhile hostages. And well, it looks as if we managed to do it pretty well."

"Um, not to burst your bubble... but you won't get any money for us. All that will happen is you'll get REALLY ticked off, when they don't give you money, then when they bust in here, you'll just go to a dark place for a really long time." Tony hated the fact that he couldn't kick the guys butt. If his hands were not currently tied behind his back, he would have most definitely have punched the guy in the face, then of course taken pleasure in cuffing the guy.

"We will see about that." Jack said, standing up and turning to the other two men in the room. (The remaining two were in the other room, watching the other hostages)

"Watch them, I will be back when their _rescuers _come." He told them, before walking out of the room, closing the door.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"This is the bank right?" Ziva asked as they pulled in front of the bank, 15 minutes after the whole event of the robbery started.

"Yeah, Rowean Military Bank." McGee answered her as two more cars pulled in behind them, the back up they brought, just like Gibbs had ordered.

"Something's not right..." Ziva said, getting out of the car,

"Your right, I'm getting that feeling too." McGee was looking at the bank closely, trying to think of what could be wrong. He had been around Gibbs too long, he now got 'gut feelings', though he still does not have the skill of knowing what they meant yet.

Ziva and McGee stood, looking at the bank for a couple minutes, the other agents coming up to stand near them, waiting for their orders.

"OH NO..." McGee said, as he realized what the problem was.

"What?"

"I think were too late... The robbery already happened, and they're still in there."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing, we can surround the building then-"

"No Ziva" McGee interrupted. "This is REALLY bad."

"I don't see how, all I see is how we can trap them."

"Ziva, Tony and Gibbs are in there, right?"

"Obviously, since their car is in the parking lot"

"Yes, and so are the men robbing the bank, and they would have weapons, right?"

"Yes," Ziva answered, piecing to together all the information.

"Look in the window Ziva, you see nobody, why do you think that is?"

Ziva's face paled as she finally realized what McGee meant. "OH MY!"

"Exactly, They've taken the bank hostage, with Gibbs and Tony inside."

* * *

_Please Review, it's greatly appreciated._


	2. Money Problem

YAY, here's part 2

* * *

Gibbs looked at Tony. He hadn't said anything since the whole thing started, letting Tony talk for him. Instead, he had been kicking himself for letting them get into this mess. Tony had just come back to work, being stuck at home till he healed from his previous injuries which he got from the last time he was at work... Now he once again was in the line of danger, and once again, it was his fault.

He should have done something. He knew the clerk was acting jumpy, and yet he did not do anything and he never should have given his gun up. On top of all that, the kid in the hospital... that REALLY made him mad. He should have known he was lying. What was happening to him, was he getting old? He ALWAYS knew when people were lying.

Nevertheless, he was NOT going to let anything happen to Tony this time. He would do anything these pathetic hostage takers said; just so long Tony stayed safe.

"So what's our plan, Boss?" Tony whispered, leaning as far in Gibbs direction as he possibly could.

"We wait till they make a mistake, then take them down." He answered back, also whispering, keeping an eye on the two men in the corner, who were also whispering to each other.

"OK, till then we can sort some things out. The too goons watching us is Mark and Tom."

"The two watching the hostages are Bobby and Sam."

"And the ringleader is Jack. Let's just hope those are their real names. They did a couple odd things though. Why don't they care if we see their faces, and they have our handcuffs, so why didn't they cuff us instead of tie us?" Tony asked, though Gibbs could see that he was already was answering his own questions in his head.

"They planned this whole thing, knowing NCIS would take the case. Showing his face must show that he doesn't care or that he's already in the system. He must know that we'll figure out what they look like anyway, so why go to the trouble in hiding it from us, just as long as we are the only ones." Gibbs said, "As for the not part of them not cuffing us. I'm not sure, but I'm sure he has a reason, he has to know that we will be able to get loose."

"Yeah, I'm already working on that, how bout you?"

"You need to ask me?" Gibbs answered, allowing himself to smirk a little.

Jack came in the door, seeing them whispering. "Hey you two, quiet." He turned to the two men in the corner. "They are here." He turned to Gibbs and Tony, a grin on his face. "It is time to start."

Jack set the bag he had brought in the room on the table near the door. "Put your masks on, and go get one of the hostages, we are going to send them a gift." He said, pulling out two phones from the bag. When they brought the hostage form the other room, Jack stepped in front of the crying woman. "Hey, you are lucky, you get to go free." He gave her one of the phones, "All you have to do, is make sure you give this to them, and tell them to use speed dial 1. Can you do that?" He was speaking in a soothing voice, as if speaking to a child. The woman nodded her head, and Jack continued.

"Now, we have the doors locked, but you can still get out, the door is created so you can not come in, but you can go out. So go on, I want you out of here." He said as he pushed her toward out the door. He turned back to Gibbs and Tony, grinning like he won the lottery, except with an evil twist.

"Now, I am still not sure how much you guys are worth. I am thinking one million for each. What do you think?" He asked them, though he was asking a rhetorical question.

"I'm thinking nothing, cause that's what your gonna get." Tony spoke up anyway, even if he knew he wasn't meant to answer the question.

"You have got quite the mouth there. Well, I think we need to set some rules then:

One, no mouthing off. Two, do what I say, and three, follow the rules, or get beat. Got IT?" Jack asked, staring into Tony's eyes.

"Yeah, sure, threaten us. That's nice of ya." With that comment, Jack took his handgun and hit Tony hard on the head.

"HEY!" Gibbs shouted, pulling at his restraints. He was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"YOU, shut up, or you will get it too." Jack stood up and walked out of the room, answering the phone.

"Tony, you OK?" Gibbs turned to look at Tony, who had his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I'm up." He answered groggily.

"I said are you OK?" He was slightly worried that Tony might have a concussion, since the hit was pretty hard.

"What? Oh, Yeah, don't worry about me, I just got a headache, and anyway, I've been hit harder." He said, smiling at Gibbs.

"Good." Gibbs sighed and ignored Tony's joke, "Now listen, stop mouthing off, and just listen to them until we can make a move, or you'll get a bigger headache from the biggest slap I'll ever give you. Got it?"

"Sure Boss, whatever you say." Tony started to grin, but was cut off by the glare Gibbs gave him.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee and Ziva waited; they had contacted NCIS and informed them about the situation, then had the building surrounded, blocking their escape routes. Now they just needed to get a plan to get their teammate and boss out of there.

McGee was worried, he knew that Gibbs and Tony could take care of themselves, but they were still hostages. Moreover, they knew nothing about what was going on inside, and to add to that, Tony just came back to work, from a bad incident, now he's thrown in another one, he had the worst luck ever.

His thoughts were interrupted by a commotion at the front of the bank. A woman had just ran out, crying. He ran up to the barricade that they had put up, ready for anything that might happen. When she was close enough, they brought her behind the wall of safety.

"Are you OK? Are you sure?" He ask her

"I... I'm OK." She said, trying to control her crying. After a few seconds, when she could speak, she continued with what she was told to tell them. "He...He told me to give this to you." She handed the McGee the phone, her hand slightly shaking. "He said to dial speed dial 1." Once she finished, she started to cry again, traumatized by the position she had just came from.

"OK, don't worry, your safe now. Go with this gentleman here, he's going to asked you a couple questions," McGee reassured her, motioning to a NCIS agent. Once they had walked a few feet away, he turned to Ziva. They both looked down at the phone.

"Were going to have to contact them anyway, so lets do it now." McGee opened the phone, and dialed, putting it on speaker. He and Ziva had walked back over to their car, to have more privacy, and away from other ears. The phone rang four times, before it was answered.

"Hello NCIS agents, I see you got my gift." A melodramatic voice answered. He continued before McGee could have a chance to say anything. "I have two of your agents here...how about a trade?"

"How did you know I was NCIS?" McGee asked, he could understand them thinking cops would show up, but how did he know that specifically NCIS would?

"I took two NCIS agents hostage, it was obvious NCIS would lead the _investigation_ to get them back. But truthfully, I did not know one hundred percent, you know how annoying those FBI agents are, but I know now, so that is all that matters." He spat out _FBI _as if it was poison, making McGee realize he probably had dealt with them before.

"What do you want?" McGee asked, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

" I want two million dollars, one million for each of your men. I will give you one hour. In that time, if you or anyone out there try to get in, I will kill everyone."

"We'll need more time than that to get that kind of money."

"That is plenty of time, you have one half hour for each million, your lucky I did not give you thirty minutes." McGee could hear the grin on the mans face when he said it, and it made him sick to the stomach to think that this guy had all the power.

"We will see what we can do" McGee knew they would never get the money for them. It just was not the way they operated these situations.

"You better."

"Tell us why you doing this?"

"In due time, right now I am a little busy, so are you. I will contact you in one hour, I suggest you have the money by then, or there will be dire consequences. Goodbye." Jack said over the phone, before hanging up.

McGee turned to Ziva, closing the phone. "We need to find out who these guys are. The way he was talking... I don't think this hostage thing was an accident. IT was a trap, they had this all planned."

"What about the kid at the hospital. He was their friend. He should have known about it."

"Yeah, he's the one that told Gibbs and Tony about this whole thing...why don't you go and see if you can get anything from him?" He asked Ziva, she agreed, and quickly left. They both knew that they didn't have much time. They needed a plan before they barged in, and they were one plan short of actually having a plan.

One hour was not a lot of time, especially since two of the best 'planners' they had on the team was currently stuck in a bank by some crazy lunatics, who think it's fun to rob a bank.

If they wanted to get Gibbs and Tony out in one piece, and the rest of the hostages' home safe, they had to get to work, and work fast.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"I never thought of you as the sit and comply type."

"Excuse me?" Gibbs and Tony had been quiet for the last ten minutes, when Tony had suddenly turned to look at him and spoke.

"You, I never thought that if you were to be in a kidnap situation you would do what they tell you, without comment."

"I wouldn't, but since they have you too, I'm not going to fight, I don't want anything to happen."

"Awww, I knew you cared."

Gibbs realized what he had just said. He had let out a little too much, but oddly, he didn't care. "Don't let it go to your head."

Tony smiled, wanting to press the matter, but knowing he should leave it alone. _'I'll get him later' _he thought.

"So, what's are plan? We know they won't pay for release."

"Like I said before, we just have to wait till they make a mistake, then we jump them. I almost have my hands untied, how are you coming?"

"I almost have it... they sure tied them tight."

"They do know how to tie a good knot... All we need to do now is wait them out."

"And hope they don't kill us before we get the chance." Tony finished Gibbs unspoken words. They both sat quietly, bidding their time until they could over power their captures, in a way that nobody got hurt.

1 HOUR MARK

"Time is up." Jack said, looking at his watch, he walked into the next room, where the two important hostages' were tied up. He pulled out his gun and pointed at the younger agent. Signaling both of them to be quiet, he pulled out his phone and called the agents outside.

He grinned to himself as he watched as the two agents in front of him stared at both him and the gun in his hands. He was going to ask weather they had the money, if it was yes, which he highly doubted, or if it was no. He was going to show them just how serious he was on this demand, and he couldn't wait to hear their surprise when he 'punished' them for not complying to his demands.'

"This is McGee."

"Do you have the money?" Jack asked, jumping straight to the point of the call.

"We need a little more time."

"Answer the question." He demanded, though with what was just said gave him the answer.

""No." Replied the voice on the phone.

"Then we have a problem." He said, A gunshot echoed through the phone, followed by a cry of pain.

* * *

Thanks for everyone who reviewed the story, I always enjoy reading them. Also thank you to everyone who put it on their alert list. And thank you to the two of you who now have it on their favorite list...Thank you so much, you like it so much, and you read so little!

Please Review, and as always, hope you enjoy upcomming parts, (I'll try to get the next part up as soon as I can)


	3. Deja Vu

McGee and Ziva stood waiting. Throughout the hour, they had done a lot of work. Ziva had re-questioned the kid at the hospital, and had got nothing new, since he stuck to his story that he knew nothing about Jack's plans. McGee had got the floor plans of the bank, so they would be able to plan a way in and out causing the least suspicion and or damage.

The director had called him, asking for an update, and he had to tell her that they still had nothing. Abby had also called, mad that he didn't call her to tell her the news. She also wanted to help in anyway.

Right now, they were counting down the last minute until their hour was up.

"Times up" Ziva sighed, looking at her watch. McGee put his head in his hands, preparing himself that was about to come.

"We should have had them out by now. If it was Gibbs out here instead, he would have had us out."

The cellphone rang...

McGee picked up...

"This is McGee."

"Do you have the money?"

"We need a little more time." He said, hoping it would work.

"answer the question."

McGee frowned; didn't he just answer it? "No."

"Then we have a problem."

His words were followed by a gunshot, then a cry of pain.

"WH... WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" McGee yelled at the man on the other end of the phone. Did he just kill one of his teammates...one of his friends?

"I am sure you heard correctly, so use your imagination."

There was a pause, McGee knew, it was just to give him time to let his imagination see the worst.

"I figured you would not have the money, so I made plans for what will happen next. I will give you ten-minute time periods. After each, I will ask you if you have the money. If you do not, I will let my boys play a little game with your agents until the next ten are up. This will continue for one more hour. At the end of the hour, if you still do not have my money, the game will end, and well, my boys never loose a game, and unfortunately, the game is to the death.

Just so you know my good faith, I will let some hostages go. I have seventeen hostages, not including your agents. I will let out five now, then two in-between each time slot, until you give me the money. Oh, and just to warn you, after each time slot you miss, the 'game' my boys are going to play, will just get harder. It is your choice how you want your agents back, in one piece or...the alternative."

"Tell us why you're doing this." McGee asked, he was to scared to ask anything that would cause him to hurt Gibbs or Tony more.

"As I said before, In due time. Oh and one more thing, say hi to our friend in the hospital, I could not have done it without him." Jack hung up the phone; he always had to have the last words.

McGee turned to Ziva, she had the same expression as he did, "We have 10 minutes to plan a rescue and get them out." Ziva watched the building as five of the hostages came out, true to the 'head machos' words.

"Or Gibbs and Tony will be tortured" Ziva finished McGee's words silently.

"Let's get to work." She said, pulling out the floor plans again. McGee pulled out his phone, to call in about the boy at the hospital. If the Kid really was a part of this, then he was going to suffer the concequences.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

How could he forget? He had been shot before, so how could he forget how much it hurt?

The guy had shot him on his abdomen, near the side. Ironically close to when he was shot just two months ago, except on the other side. Huh, must wanted a twin...

He hadn't expected it, so he couldnt help, but cry out. It took a lot of concentration not to pull his hand, which were free, to cover the newly inflicted wound.

Everything was in a blur, he couldn't focus, and he didn't know how much time was going by.  
By the time he managed to pull himself into focus, and was sure he wasn't going to pass out, Jack was hanging up the phone.

"I am TRULY sorry I had to do that." Jack told him, sarcastically. "But your friends out there did not do what I asked." He turned to Gibbs, who was glaring back.

"Your lucky you listened to my signal to keep your mouth shut," He smirked and looked at Tony, who was concentrating of breathing and ignoring the pain radiating from the central point on his side.

"Untie them, so Oldie can take care of him, but keep an eye on them."

One of the goons, Mark he thought, went around back and saw that they were already untied, when he informed Jack, he just laughed and said he expected it, but didn't do anything about it, obviously he didn't care.

Once they were alone, with their guard dog outside the door, Gibbs, who already had his hands over the wound, spoke up.

"Tony, hey, can you open your eyes for me?" Gibbs wanted to hurt that guy, it had took all that he had to hold back from jumping up and attacking him when he shot Tony. Then he had to sit there, while he bled out, not able to do anything.

"Tony, come on Tony, open your eyes." He said again when he didn't get a response.

"Wha...?" Tony mumbled. When had he closed his eyes? He didn't remember that. He slowly opened them to see Gibbs in front of him. "Hi."

"Hi" Gibbs kept himself from frowning. Wow, this was deja vu. Two months ago he was doing the same thing he was now, except his agent was unconscious. "You OK?" He asked, wanting to keep his agent focused as much as possible.

"I jus... got shot, what do you think?"

Gibbs couldn't help but grin at this, but didn't respond to the comment. "I need to check for an exit wound, so I'm going to pull you up a bit OK?"

Tony didn't answer, but sat up the best he could and stifled a cry of pain when Gibbs added pressure to the wound, so he could let a hand go and reach around him 'come on Gibbs.' He thought, he wasn't going to last much longer until he passed out, he could feel the darkness creeping in on him already.

"Damn, no exit." Gibbs looked around the room, looking for an open wall or a flat surface. "You should be leaning on something more stable." He helped Tony move to lean against the nearest wall, keeping pressure against the wound.

"Try not to move as best you can. The bullet's still in your side, and could probably cause you to have internal bleeding, if it hasn't already."

"Well...as much...as this goes against...everything I know...about movies...I could be worse." He had his eyes closed, and his head started to slide down to his chest.

"Hey. Hey Tony! Stay awake Tony."

Tony forced his eyes open to look at Gibbs, but knew that he couldn't stop the fact he was about to pass out.

"Srry Booss." He managed, before plummeting into total darkness.

* * *

Thanks everyone for your great reviews!

And to those who are Gibbs Whumpers, do not fear. There is going to be plenty hurt going to both of them by the end...

So, Please review!! Next chapter will take longer, (Sorry) I'll try to hurry as fast as I can. Thanks again:)


	4. Ten minutes

"Damn" Gibbs looked at the now unconscious Tony. He looked down at his hands; the wound was not bleeding as much anymore, which was good. However, he knew infection was a good possibility, especially since he knew they would not be able to get to a hospital any time soon.

He looked around for something to wrap the wound with, and saw a box of T-shirts, the ones the bank had made, in the corner. With a quick glance at Tony, he quickly got up, grabbed one, and quickly started to make it into a makeshift bandage, ripping Tony's shirt so he would wrap it directly on the wound. After he got it wrapped securely, he sat beside Tony, sighing.

Gibbs looked over at Tony, full of appreciation. Tony had surprised him. Tony had managed to stay conscious for quite awhile, before finally submitting himself to unconsciousness. They needed a plan. He knew that McGee and Ziva were handling it outside, and he knew that he had told Tony that they needed to wait for them to make a mistake. However, he also knew that McGee and Ziva couldn't make a move, for fear of them harming the hostages in the other room. There was most defiantly a security room in the building, and _Jack _was most likely keeping tags on it.

He shook his head. He should have declined the case, but he knew that he never would have done that, its just not who he is. Sometime, he wished he never had been a marine...they had bred too much into him. It made him too stubborn for his own good. Then again, Tony's was just as stubborn as he is, maybe more, in his own ways.

Gibbs looked at his watch. The ten minutes were going by fast, too fast. Soon, Jack was going to enter the room, and let his goons work him and Tony over. He **could** **not** let that happen... he **would** **not**. It was his job as a parent--I mean lead agent (why did I think that?) to protect Tony. He **needed **to protect him. He just had to, because he couldn't lose him again. He couldn't lose somebody else he cared about. He couldn't lose more family...

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

I am such an idiot... an idiotic person. I am a no good, worthless loner... The country is better off without me... I am too weak to join the navy... I will never get in...

The thought ran through Jack's mind. As they did everyday. His mom had been rough on him. Yes, his mom and not his dad. His dad was great, encouraging, and a firm status at his side throughout his life. But his mom never believed in him. His mom was the one to tell him all the things that ran through his mind everyday. However, she was wrong. He was not an idiot; in fact, he was the top in his class. He had many friends, so he was not a loner. And he got into the Navy, ranking 8th in the score list. And there were 118 people who joined.

But the thought still went through his head. Everyday.

He was not a bad guy... was he?

Jack looked around to where he was.

Oh...but he had a reason for doing this. Really he did.

He laughed a little at the thought.

Technically, it was not the fault of NCIS that he was doing this, but the FBI.

The FBI started it, but the NCIS finished it.

Yes, he was getting revenge, but did that make him the bad guy? Even after what the other person did?

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" If anyone were to tell you that Timothy McGee was frustrated, that would be an understatement.

"He is watching the us from the security room, so he'll be able to see us if we try to get in." He was stumped. How do you get into a building when the person inside can see your every move?

"We're not going to make the ten minute mark." Ziva said looking at her watched, for the hundredth time since Jack had told them his deadlines.

"I REALIZE THAT" McGee snapped at her, instantly sorry. "Sorry Ziva, it's just..."

"I know, I feel the same way." Ziva felt hopeless. She was doing everything she could to help save her two teammates. But that wasn't enough.

Jack had basically said that the kid in the hospital had helped plan this whole thing.

She had talked with the kid and didn't even notice that he was lying.

Right now, there was another agent heading to talk with him again, this time, he wasn't going to leave until they had some answers.

The Director was mad. She wanted to be there, but knew she couldn't leave the building, having too many other things that needed taken care of. She had told Ziva that if they need anything, she would be able to get it for them.

With unlimited supplies, they STILL were nowhere in getting their friends out of this horrible situation.

McGee's watch beeped, interrupted their thoughts. He looked down at his watch, seeing it flash, marking the ten minutes mark.

"OH NO, it can't be ten minutes already..."

The cellphone rang.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The shadow of a figure loomed over him, laughing. Behind the figure, was a prone figure crumbled to the ground, seemingly still. When he looked closer, he found it to be Gibbs.

Somehow, he knew he was dead.

He turned back to the laughing figure, who had his hand raised, and large, long object in its hand.

It was Caller.

The hand came down.

"NO." Tony gasp, coming awake in a moment. He sat up, letting out a gasp as it pulled at his injury.

"Tony! Are you OK?" Gibbs was suddenly beside him. Where had he come from?

"Hey, are you OK?" Gibbs asked again, when he didn't respond right away.

"Um...Yeah." He looked around and saw that they were alone in the room.

"So, what's going on?" He asked, knowing that from the time, he was shot and now, he HAD to have missed something...not saying he _wanted _to.

Gibbs filled him in on what he missed during the cellphone call. Telling him that Jack was planning to _rough them up _if they didn't get the money.

"Let me guess, there's no door number two to go through?" Tony asked, trying to lighten the mood. Knowing that it was only going to get worse as time wore on.

"No Tony, there's no door number two." Gibbs sighed. Tony hadn't been out for very long, but he had woken up at a bad time. Wait, the only good time would be if they were out of here... Gibbs had made a plan, although it was small, it was still a plan. When Jack came in, to make the next call he would—

The door opened.

Jack came in.

"Hello gentlemen. Guess what time it is?"

* * *

_Sorry it's shorter again... and for the cliffhanger..(maybe)lol_

_Thanks for all the reviews everyone!! And I'm glad I got it in today._

_I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I can't promise it will be tomorrow._

_Thanks everyone for taking time to read this. And as always, please review!!_


	5. still nowhere

_Sorry it took so long. Life decided to pop in and say hello... But here it is!_

* * *

Gibbs stared at Jack as he pulled his cellphone out, and dialed the two people outside currently trying to save them.

Jack smiled at the two of them, siting side by side, leaning against the wall. "You know, I think I will put this one on speaker, so you two can hear the whole conversation, though you will have to be quiet." He patted the gun on his side, as a warning, and pushed the button on the cellphone to put it on the speaker.

"Yeah." McGee's voice answered the phone.

"Why, that is no way to answer the phone." He told over the phone, in an exaggerated voice. "I am sure you have got the hostages that I have sent out?"

"Yes, we have them." McGee answered, not wanting to aggravate the man.

"Good. And do you have the money which I asked for."

"No."

"That is too bad. Oh well, it is your loss." Jack smiled at Gibbs and Tony, knowing what this meant for them.

"Why don't you tell us why your doing this?"

"You are persistent, I will give you that. OK, I guess this is as good as time as any. Three years ago, the FBI investigated my brother for stealing money from his company. He was in the Navy, as was I, and was an officer at the time. The FBI noticed that the base, which he was stationed at the time got some extra money. During the _investigation, _the FBI found a connection to a case that included the death of another Naval Officer. _NCIS _was on that case, so they BOTH started to come into our family, trying to get my brother to admit to a crime he did not commit." Jack paused, catching his breath before he continued. "You people ruined our family's reputation. Everyone knew us as a good family, nobody in our family ever convicted of a crime. Now they look at us a laugh. I want revenge for my brother. Since you are the ones to show up, and not the _FBI, _you will be the ones I take my anger out on."

"Um..." McGee stammered, not quite knowing what to say. "Your brother was arrested then?"

"Yes, now if you do not mind, your ten minutes is quickly dwindling." Jack said, before hanging up. He turned to Gibbs and Tony, who were staring at him, still taking in his story.

"Your people did not do as I asked, now you will pay the price." Two of his men came in, both grinning from ear to ear, eager to have a chance to beat on two federal agents. Gibbs knew it was time to put his plan in motion to save Tony from the beatings.

"HEY! Jack, you cannot hurt Tony. You already shot him, so have them beat on me instead. Leave him out of this." He was going to try talking, but if that didn't work, he would have to use his marine skills and try to use force, even if that was dangerous, since they had guns.

"What is this?" Jack stopped his movements of moving out the door to look at him. "You want to take the beating, all for yourself?" He laughed, but then looking at Gibbs face, knew he was not lying. "Well, since I am such a nice guy. Your friend did get the bullet, so THIS time you can take the beating, but next time, it will be both of you, and you will not be able to stop it." He walked out, still laughing.

Tony looked at Gibbs, his face pale at what Gibbs just did. "Gibbs, why did you just do that? Are you crazy?"

"Tony, your shot, you cant take a beating too." The two men grabbed Gibbs, dragging him to the middle of the room, dispite Gibbs struggles.

"Well, I think I already proved I can..." Even in this situation, Tony still was able to make a joke. "Hey guys, he's not the only one, he has to share!" He tried to catch the mens attention, so Gibbs wouldn't be the only one to take the punishment. They ignored him.

"You! Shut up." The one said, Sam, if Tony wasn't mistaken.

Gibbs struggled against the men, and they punched him. He was knocked to the ground with the force of the blows, but they just picked him back up, to do it again. They punched him in the abdomen, the chest and face. Anytime he would fall over they pulled him to his feet, and continued their beating.

Soon he stopped struggling; he was only able to take one punch, before falling to the floor. He felt a punch to the jaw, and again fell to the floor, hitting his head. This time the men left him there. This time they started to kick him. They kicked him on the legs, the side. But oddly, they spared his face, saving the hard blows to the rest of his body.

He could hear Tony trying to get the men to stop. Saying anything to try to get the men to go to him instead of Gibbs. And he heard them telling him to shut up, but not anything else.

Then they just stopped. And he heard the door close. He stayed there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. All the while he heard Tony's frantic cries trying to get him to answer him.

In a moment Tony, he thought. He just needed a moment to catch his breath. Just a moment. Just a...

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee hung up the phone, and looked at Ziva. They now knew why Jack was doing this. Maybe, if they brought the case up again, they would be able to get him to back off. But that also just might make it worse. Nevertheless, they needed to know as much as possible, which meant finding what they can on the case.

"I'll call the director, see who ran the case," Ziva said, she had been thinking the same as him.

He nodded, and looked down at his notepad, which he had been using to write down the rescue plan. It had scribbles and black splotches where he had scribbled out. While she handled that, he would work on the plan.

His thought wandered to what was going on inside. Jack had said that they would beat Gibbs and Tony if they didn't have the money. He shuddered to think of them being continuously beaten until they were able to get in there.

Ziva waited impatiently as the phone rang. Her thoughts were on Tony and Gibbs. She knew that both would be hurt by the time they got in there. She didn't what them to be, but since they didn't comply with the bozo's wishes, they would beat her two friends, her two teammates, (Though one was her boss).

Jenny's assistant picked up, and transferred her to the director. Once she relayed the information, she hung up. She went over to McGee to help with the rescue plan until the director would call with the information she needed.

They again had less than ten minutes.

They already were over what they had wanted.

They should have had them out. They shouldn't be the ones to have to plan a rescue.

They shouldn't...

A phone rang

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"GIBBS!" Tony yelled for what felt like the hundredth time. "Gibbs, answer me, please." He begged. He tried to move to go over to him, but was stopped when the pain in his side intensified. He heard a low moan and looked over to see Gibbs start to move. Finally.

"Gibbs, please, are you OK?"

"Yeaahh." Gibbs answered his voice slightly weak. Gibbs slowly got up and crawled over to Tony, who helped him lean against the wall.

"You look horrible." Tony quickly looked over Gibbs, checking him for anything that would be a serious injury.

"Yeah, well, I've been worse."

"We need to get out of here."

"Really? I didn't know that." Gibbs retorted, sarcastically.

"No, what I mean is, we can't afford to wait. We need to make a move."

"Well, as much as I agree with you, right now we can't." Gibbs sighed, finally starting to relax.

"Why the heck not?" Tony didn't like Gibbs being hurt, especially not watching it. He would rather have him at his best, being grouchy and protective.

"Have you looked at us. You're shot, and they just beat the crap out of me. I don't think we'll get very far."

"Worth trying." Both were quiet a moment. They were both about to say something when the door opened.

They watched, as their newest worst enemy entered the room.

* * *

_Yes, I know it's another short one. I'll try to update as soon as life lets me. _

_Thanks to all who review and add me to your alert lists, it makes me so happy :D_

_As always, please review!! I always love to here what you have to say, whatever it is. :)_


	6. Brothers

Too many cameras, they'll see us everywhere. McGee and Ziva were trying to plan a rescue, and coming up with nothing. McGee's thoughts were everywhere, trying to think what would happen in every situation. But a single sound stopped him in this tracks.

A phone rang.

NO, no it couldn't have been ten minutes already.

He looked for the small cellphone that they had received for talking with the men inside, and in instant, realized it was a different cellphone ringing.

He answered the correct phone, sighing with relief that they still had time left.

"McGee." He answered the phone, not taking the time to see whom it was.

"It's Director Sheppard, I just wanted to warn you that Fornell is on his way."

"What? Why? It's our case."

"I know, but since it's a hostage situation they wanted it handed over, I've told them they can help, but they couldn't have it all.

"Well, thanks for the heads up."

"No problem. How's the rescue coming?"

"Not so good, the back only has three entrances and all three have security cameras, so they'll see us coming."

"Just make sure you get them out, ok?"

"Of course."

"OH, and one more thing, the kid in the hospital. I have a guard on him, once the doctor releases him, he's going into custody."

"Good," McGee hung up the phone, telling her that he needed to get back to work.

He looked at Ziva, who was looking at the floor plans and writing in her notebook, not paying attention to the conversation. She looked up, to his grim look.

"Fornells coming."

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

"How was the game?" Jack asked, coming into the room and grinning from ear to ear.

"I'd say it was a little unfair." Tony muttered, wanting to punch the man.

"Oh, but it was fair, I gave your _friends_ plenty of time to get what I asked for, so it you want to blame anyone, it should be _them_.

Now, on to more important matters; as you could tell that was not ten minutes. No it was eight." He smiled then whispered, as if someone was listening.

"I decided to warm you up."

Both Tony and Gibbs just glared at him.

"Before I call your buddies outside, I want to ask you a quick question… How much would your family care, if something happened to you? I ask this because; our family cared when my brother was arrested. Would yours care if, lets say… you die?" he grinned evilly.

"Wow, for a moment there, I thought you were being sincere."

"I am always sincere. Now answer the question. You first oldie." He said, looking at Gibbs.

"No. They wouldn't"

"Really, I doubt that."

"I don't have a family, not anymore." Gibbs breathed, keeping the hard look in his eyes.

"That's horrible." Jack frowned, just for a sec, the quickly turned to Tony. "How about you?"

"Yeah…I really doubt my 'real' family would care, since I was disowned, but…" He slowly put a grin on his face. "The family I have now… well, lets just say, when this is all over, they will kick your ass."

"You have a _new_ family? And who is that?"

"Well, one, is sitting beside me, two are outside, one is probably looking to kill somebody," Tony grinned even more, if that was possible. "But the one you _really _want to watch out for, well, she's probable dancing to her music, unless she knows about what's going on. Then she's probably planning on where she's going to kill you at, without leaving any evidence of course."

"Well, that is just too sweet, your teammates are you family." His smiling stopped as he got up and pulled out the phone. "Let us continue this, shall we?"

He again put it on speaker, to let Gibbs and Tony hear.

"McGee"

"Hello again, and as always, the important question, do you have my money."

"No."

"What a shame, what a shame. It is a pity you do not like your teammates that well. Well, I am very busy so, I will wrap this up with sending you two more hostages out, and a ten-minute warning. Also, just to tell you, I am watching you."  
He hung up the phone, and then walked out of the room shaking his head. "Round two boys," he said as he got to the doorway.

"Oh boy, boss, I think this is a good time to tell you….uh, this..this is gonna hurt." Tony stuttered, not saying what he was going to say, which was that he was afraid, because well, he had been through this, he didn't want to be beat again.

"Yeah, I knew that Tony, It's nothing new to me." Gibbs looked at Tony, knowing what he wasn't saying. He had seen the brief, unnoticeable to anyone else, change in his eyes, when you knew it was coming.

The two men who had beat Gibbs before, came in, both were smiling 'sickos,' tony thought as he prepared himself for the pain that was evident to come.

"Sam, you take oldie. I want the smart-mouth." He walked over to Tony, dragged him over, away from Gibbs a few feet.

'Oh boy' Tony thought as he watched the man raise his fist.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee watched as the silver car pulled up, and as Fornell got out. "Fornell."

"McGee, Ziva." He greeted them,

"Why are you here Fornell." Ziva asked, no bothering to be polite, in this situation.

"Because, this _is_ a hostage situation, and when we found out it was Steleli (Stel-el-e) I decided coming would be a good idea. I handled his brothers case. It was a bad case, too many variables and-"

"hey, you can tell us later, but right now, we need to get them out of there, we've passed another deadline, and right now they are being beat."

"Well, we will get them out. But you need to let me finish. I didn't like the way we finished the case. I'm having my men go though the case files again, looking for anything, I think NCIS should do the same, we will share all out info, and maybe together we could find something."

"How will this help us?"

"Because, if we can get his brother out of prison, it would be a benefit to us. He and his brother were close, if we get his brother here, he can talk Steleli out of this."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Visualize this. You have a paper cut… in your head. Now multiply that pain by a thousand. Add in a couple dog bites, a million splinters to your arms and everywhere else. Multiply _that_ by a couple hundred, and you got how Tony felt that moment.

He knew that his bullet wound had reopened and was bleeding again.

He looked over at Gibbs, who was leaning against the wall beside him, also exhausted from the beating that had just finished just moments earlier. He waited till Gibbs looked at him, and then asked. "Still want to wait for McGee?"


	7. A plan

Sorry for the long wait... but good news, My writers block is finished! yay

thanks for the reviews everyone, I absoulutly love the support.

--

Tony waited till Gibbs looked at him, then said, "Still want to wait for McGee"

Gibbs sighed, understanding the anxiousness in Tony, but also knowing the danger of doing anything rash to quickly, especially with innocent people around. "I want to get out of here as much as you do DiNozzo, but right now we have a few things going against us. One, if you haven't noticed, neither of us is at 100, and two, most importantly, they have the upper hand by having guns. Right now we just have to wait it out."

Tony looked at Gibbs, with a look of confusion, wonder, and a look Gibbs couldn't recognize.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boss?" Before Gibbs could say anything, he continued. "You can't be my boss, because the boss I know wouldn't sit by while others did everything. He wouldn't let the bad guys knock him down without fighting-- Tony stopped, when a coughing fit started, shaking his whole body, he grimaced when it aggravated his wound.

"Tony." Gibbs said, Tony had his eyes closed and his head back against the wall. "Tony!" He yelled, when Tony didn't respond.

"I don't feel so good boss." Tony mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Tony... hey Tony" Gibbs leaned over and checked the bandage on the bullet wound, and found it to be wet. "Damn"

"Its bleeding again, isn't it?" Tony forced his eyes open to look at Gibbs.

"Yeah, it is, I'm going to try to stop it" he said as he pressed down on the wound. Tony couldn't help a small cry of pain the escaped his lips.

"Th.. They're gonna be coming soon." Tony tried to ignore the pain in his side, trying to focus instead on just breathing.

"I know" Gibbs sighed, watching as blood seeped through his fingers. He looked up at the door, hearing footsteps. He watched the door slowly open for Jack to enter.

"Hello gentleman." Jack said, as he came through the door. He turned to look at them, seeing Tony's condition. "What is this? This does not look too good." He smiled at them, seeming happy about what had occurred. Without saying anything else, he pulled out the phone and called outside, and waited till it was answered.

"McGee"

"I really hope this time will have a different answer. Your two friends do not look well."

"We don't have the money, bu--"

"That is a shame," Jack interrupted, "that means another round of pain for your friends. Oh well..."

He shut the phone, not saying goodbye. HE was still watching Gibbs and Tony. Watching as Gibbs held onto Tony, trying to stem the bleeding from his abdomen.

"Well gentleman, enjoy the next round, though, I will tell the boys it will not last the full ten minutes. I know I told your friends that it always was to last ten minutes, but they are not here, so they will never know. I am doing this because it would be such a shame if you were to die, at this time at least."

The two men came into the room, nodding to Jack as he left. They obviously were listening through the door. Probably just in case something was to happen.

"Ready guys?" They ask together. They went up to Gibbs and Tony pulling them apart, then stared kicking and punching them.

For the second time, just like deja vu, Tony saw the swirling blackness coming toward him. He knew what it meant, and he gladly slipped into the blissful unconsciousness. As everything faded away he could hear Gibbs in the background, calling his name.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"I hate this" McGee slammed the phone shut. He once again told the man they didn't have the money. He watched as two more people came out, running behind the barricade.

"We'll get them out McGee" Fornell came walking up, seemingly out of nowhere, and a lot like Gibbs. "I talked to your director, seems like the prison isn't inclined to release Steleli, even for an hour. Looks like the only way they'll let him out is if we prove him innocent"

"By then, won't it be too late?" Ziva worked the math through her head; they didn't have enough time, for anything.

"Can't we force them or something, I mean it's not like were releasing him," McGee thought hard, he didn't want to wait any longer, the needed to act now. There was 6 hostages left, not including Gibbs and Tony. He started thing to himself. "What would Gibbs do, what would Tony do'... and thing an idea came to him.

"Wait, maybe we don't even need him... What if we just pretend he's out here or say were getting him out... That way well have time later, but we can get Gibbs and Tony out now..." He looked between Fornell and Ziva, who were thinking about his idea.

"That just might work McGee, now we'll just need to know what we'll do when we call into them."

"I have an idea for that" Ziva put in, she smiled for the first time in a while. "Here's what we should do..."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs knew Tony wouldn't last long if he didn't get out of here, and fast. He had already lost a lot of blood and was just hanging onto consciousness.

As he watched the large men pull Tony from his grip, and as another pulled him, something made him start to fight back. He had to get to Tony, he started to call his name, becoming frantic when he saw him go limp. As he threw his own punches, he tried desperately to get to him.

But in his weakened state, he was failing. The last thing he saw was a large fist coming toward his head.  
"Sorry Tony"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Fornell looked at the two agents, two well trained agents. Gibbs taught them well. Gibbs... his friend, weather he would ever say it aloud or not.  
He didn't know if the plan would work, but he hoped, prayed it would.

McGee handed him the cellphone, "Ready?" He asked him.

He didn't answer, instead he pressed the speed dial, and put the phone to his ear...

...Heard it ring...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOU ARE DOING?"

--

Please review!!

I'll try to update as soon as I can.

And dont worry, it won't be as long of wait as last time :)


	8. Going In

OK, OK, no excuses... Im evil for not updating in like,... many months. Stop stabbing me and just read.. :)

Jack walked into the next room, which held the hostages. There was only 6 left; he looked over them, choosing two quickly. "You two are next." Nodding to his 2 men guarding them he turned to leave, that's when the phone rang. He looked at eh phone, quickly becoming angry. The number calling was the phone outside. Why were they calling… what made them thin that they could call… they were not going to get away with this their friends were going to pay the price. He would just kill one of the, that will teach them, he opened the phone as he walked.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

Ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

Fornell knew he would most likely be angry when he answered, so he was prepared when Jack answered the way he did.

"This is agent Fornell with the FBI, I handled your brothers case."

"What? What are you doing here, and why are you calling, you-"

"Because, we have your brother, here outside with us."

There was a pause, he knew that Jack was processing the information.  
"Let me talk to him."

"No"

"Excuse me? I do not see where you think you can tell ME what I can or can not do, I have the power"

"Unless you never want to see your brother, you don't" when there was no reply immediately, he continued.

"Here's how it's going to play out. You release all the hostages, come out nicely, and see what we can do to lessen the consequences, and we'll let you speak to your brother."

"NO, I will not give into your lies, you do not even have my brother out there, do you?"

"You won't find out till you do what I say, will you?"

"Jack wanted to speak to his brother, so very much, but also knew that this Fornell, this man who was in on putting his brother behind bars, could possibly be lying. He quickly thought over the options, thinking over his choices, to ignore the threat, believing it to be a lie, or comply and let this whole situation behind him.

But they put his brother in prison, his brother, his best friend. His brother was innocent, yet they accused him of the crime, threw him in black and white and tossed away the keys. They had to suffer, had to be punished.

But what would he gain from surrendering? Over a course of 10 seconds, these thought went through his mind. Fornell had not said anything and Jack knew he was letting him wallow in his thoughts.

He took a deep breath, and told Fornell his choice.

Ncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

"Your nothing Tony… nobody cares for you… you're all alone." Caller stood over him, his arm was raised in a fist, It came down.

But he didn't wake up, instead it started again, this time Gibbs was there, in the distance, but he didn't do anything to help him, just stood with his arms crossed staring at him,

The hand came down.

Now Abby was there, she didn't do anything, just messed with her pigtails.

The hand came down.

Ziva appeared, standing by Gibbs, with her hands on her hips, just staring.

Then came McGee, he was sitting in a chair, resting his head on his hand, another pair of eyes on him.

Then Duck came, then Palmer, then Jenny,

Then even Kate…

It got worse every time, nobody helping him, just staring…

Then that was when he saw them in pain, he saw Kate when she died, when Gibbs almost drowned, when he got hurt in the explosion… He couldn't help them.

Then came core, never ending nightmare, Caller laughed.

Then he heard a voice, in the distance, he couldn't recognize it, or understand what it said, but he knew he had to hang on, that it would get him out the this nightmare.

Ncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

Where do you go when you're lost? What do you do, when you have nothing?

Jack was in a corner; Fornell was his usual calm. As for the four agents, wrapped around each other in an unusual friendship.

One was nervous

One was angry

One was afraid

And one…

One was about to be at peace.

Ncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

McGee waited the longest he ever waited in those few minutes, for Fornell to relay the choice Jack was going to make.

If he said no, they were going to do a surprise attack, run in and hope that they can catch them off guard to get the most out unharmed, and to retrieve their friends.

If he said yes, they were going to have a lot less to worry, and as Tony would say, 'a lot less paper work'

Tony… he could only hope that he was all right. He had literally just gotten back to work, from being hurt.

Gibbs… his strong, magnificent leader. He too was in a position that couldn't be helped by a simple headslap or glare.

He was tired of it all, tired of not being able to do anything, tired of-

"Ok" He looked up as Fornell spoke, surprising him. "Are you sure you want to do it this way?"

Ncisncisncisncisncis

In the world that nothing is real, where reality and fiction blends together to create a surreal horror that you cannot escape. You find yourself a hero, only to be defeated by the unimaginable. You find yourself unable to conquer fears that you, only days ago, was able to push down with no difficulty.

Gibbs was conscious, but he pretended not to be, he desperately wanted to see haw tony was but didn't want who was in the room to know he was awake. He had to do something, he couldn't believe he was about to say it but, screw the other people, he didn't care if they lived, so long as Tony didn't die.

There was someone in the room with him, other than Tony, and he was gonna jump his as soon as he got closer, which was gonna happen in a few seconds, since he was walking over to him.

/_unfortunately for Gibbs, he didn't know what recently aspired, making his plan a hazard to following events./_

Ncisncisncisncisncis

"ok, here's how it's going down; He is sending out the hostages, when they are out, he'll let two of us in, he's watching of the cameras, were going to play it his way until our two agents are in, at this point we wait until they give us a signal that they have made contact with Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo. Once we receive the signal, we go in quickly and subdue the men in there. Any hostel movement toward us, use lethal force. "

Fornell spoke with an authority that nobody was going to question, even when he said that they could shoot the bad guys over any hostility, which they've never done they were ready to do anything to get out their men, or rather, NCIS men.

McGee and one of Fornell's men, Jones were going to be going in, Ziva and Fornell were going to be leading everyone in once they received the signal. Once McGee and Jones see Gibbs and DiNozzo, he is going to use a hand device which will send a pulse to the laptop outside, making it beep. McGee estimated the whole thin taking no more than eight minutes.

In eight minutes they would have Gibbs and Tony back, in eight minutes they will know if they made the right choice, or the worst…

In one minute, the clock will start, the longest minute of his life.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs pushed up, Jamming his elbow into the guys ribs, he then swung around and grabbed the guys shoulder with one hand, the back of the knee with the other, pulling the knee and pushing the shoulder, causing the guy to fall.

"GIBBS! Stop, it's me."

Gibbs froze, recognizing who it was in an instant.  
"McGee, what the hell!"

"Are you OK?" McGee asked, looking at him with a worried look."

"Yeah, it's Tony who's in bad shape." He looked around frantically looking for him, finally setting his eyes on the prone figure of Tony's slumped body in the corner.

"Oh, no" McGee whispered, he turned to see him holding a crushed looking black clump.

"What?"

McGee looked up, not knowing if he should say the news.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Outside, Fornell and Ziva waited for the signal that wouldn't, couldn't come…

Like i said, im evil... So don't worry, it won't be as long as wait as last time, not even close.!.!

Please R&R, it's muchly appreciated!!


	9. The long Hallway

Here's the next chapter...

McGee and Jones walked towards the banks entrance, he could hear the sound of happy tears coming from the hostages, glad that they were finally out.

As McGee and Jones entered the building they walked to the center of the room from the doorway. From behind the counter a man with a gun called for them, they walked over to them, they walked over to him, he them stepped out of the way so they could go first, allowing the armed man in back.

"Stop here." The man said, as he looked back and forth from McGee to Jones, . "Only one of you goes in, I'll give you 5 minutes, then you come out, I'll be gone and you can leave with them."

"Why don't you just let us get them now?"

"Because Jack doesn't want it to go too fast, he thinks you're going to try to pull a fast one on him."

McGee thought it was funny that Jack would want it to go like this, but, he wasn't thinking of that fact to closely, what he wanted to do is make sure Gibbs and Tony were OK.

He opened the door to the room, part way seeing Gibbs right away; he walked slowly toward him, slowly grabbing the device in his pocket. He was just about to bend down to Gibbs when he sprung up, elbowing him in the gut. Next thing he knew he was on the floor.

"Gibbs! Stop it's me."

Gibbs froze, then looked at him "McGee, what the hell?!

"Are you OK?" He asked looking him over for any obvious major injury.

"Yeah, it's Tony who's in bad shape."

As Gibbs looked around McGee dug in his pocket for the adapter he made to send the signal, finding it crushed, most likely when Gibbs talked him.

"Oh, no" The Signal wasn't sent, which meant Fornell and Ziva won't know to come in.

"What?" Gibbs asked, looking at him, McGee looked up, hating to say he messed up. "The only way I can call in reinforcements."

"What?" Gibbs asked again, confused.

"The plan, once I made contact with you. I was going to send a signal to Fornell and Ziva, once they got it, they were going to raid in then."

"Fornell's here?"

"Yeah, but now I can't get the signal out. They won't know to come in"

"Then we have to get out, whether they come or not, we have to get DiNozzo out." Gibbs struggled up, going over to Tony, McGee right beside him, He checked for a pulse, finding a weak and unsteady thump beneath his fingers. He heard it falter, skip a couple beats, thump, then stop all together.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Something's not right, we should have went in by now." Ziva was anxious, worried for her teammates. "We should just go in, without the signal"

"We do that, and it could be a mistake"

"I can't just stand here any longer, we need to go in."

"It's your call" Fornell looked at her, knowing she desperately wanted to go in and get them out, but knowing she knew that is could cause damage, both to the plan and to her teammates. It could be just that it was talking longer than expected or that something went wrong.

As Ziva looked around, seeing the men and women ready to follow her lead to go in, she saw the awaiting ambulances in the background, seeing that she knew what she had to do.

"Were going in…NOW"

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Jack sat in an empty room, he had said that he would watch them on the cameras and he was going to, but decided not to. He realized that he didn't care. He had done all this as revenge, but, isn't revenge worse than the act thought to be deserving of it?

In the process of acting it out, he destroyed some good mans lives. One of which was not in the hospital. The way he acted, so cruelly, wasn't him. He didn't know when he turned from a good guy to a bad guy.

Whatever they did to him, if they decided to kill him, he would deserve it.

He heard a commotion come from the front of the bank. He heard the sound of people running, the yelling. He didn't move, he didn't move as the door behind him open, or fight as hands grabbed him and pulled him up, or as they cuffed his hands behind his back.

He kept quiet as they passed the door where he had put the 2 agents, he glanced in as they passed, seeing paramedics and a swarm of other agents surround the man who he had shot.

All of them were speaking or yelling but he couldn't distinguish what they were saying.  
As they walked outside he quickly looked around, when he didn't see his brother out in plain sight, he didn't bother to even think that he could even be there.

When they put him in the back seat of the car, and walked away, he just hung his head and did something he hadn't done for years.

He prayed.

Not for himself, not for his brother.

But for the man who's life he might have ended.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The man walked down a long hallway. There were no doors, one wall was black, the other white. At the end of the hall he saw a woman, dressed in a long white dress. As he got closer, he could tell who she was.  
"Mom?" The man asked, reaching out to her.

"Yes, it's me." She grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. "You need to choose, whether to stay here or go back."

The man looked at her seeing her sad eyes. "I want to stay here, with you."

NCISNCISNCIS

On the floor of a building, paramedics worked over a body, getting no heart beat.

NCISNCISNCIS

As Mrs. DiNozzo looked at her son, she felt the anguish of losing her son, even though he was not lost yet. "You need to go back."

"But you said I had to choose. I did." Tony said, looking slightly confused.

"Yes but you didn't make the right choice, so I'm choosing for you. People depend on you, you need to go back."

"But-" Before he could finish, she put her hand on his chest and pushed, he felt himself falling backwards and down… so far down. He heard his mother call after him. "I love you son."

The further down he went the more clear things became. He could hear people, but could only hear one word, said over and over again. "Stay."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs watched as the paramedics worked over Tony's dead body, trying desperately to get his heart beating again.  
He watched as one would beat on his chest, then another breath already used air into his lungs. The continued this until a third finished getting the defibrillator ready.

They attached the pads in slow motion, they turned on the power source that would shock the heart, then he heard the words for all to release the body, he saw as Tony's body jerked then go limp again.

He watched in Horror as they shocked him again and again, over and over, and there be no response. The continued for who knew how long…. Then his worst nightmare…

"I think it's time to call it."

Gibbs head snapped up from looking at Tony to look at the face that spoke those words. The paramedics stopped working; the one looked at his watch.

"NO!" Gibbs said, hurrying over to his motionless friend.

"Time of death, 3:56pm"

* * *

As always, I love the reviews!! More soon.


	10. Heartbeat

Gibbs knelt over Tony, and picked him up to hold him in his arms. "Wake up Tony, wake up."

"Sir, you should come- "Gibbs cut him off with a glare that said, 'don't even think about trying to get me to leave right now!' They backed off, leaving Gibbs with his moment.

"Come on Tony, you're not dead. Did you hear me giving you permission? No, so you can't be dead. So get your lazy butt up damn it..."

"DiNozzo! Come on Tony, please, wake up."

Tony remained motionless in his arm.

Gibbs collapsed, sobbing in Tony's chest. "Please…please." With his face in Tony's chest he felt a thump…another… then.

A gasp.

Tony took a deep gasp, Gibbs looked in shock as Tony's body came back to life. The paramedics, who had been close by, waiting for Gibbs to let them look him over jumped into action, rushing over to look Tony over from his miraculous recovery.

As they pushed Gibbs out of the way, he whispered in Tony's ear, "your going to be OK, everything is going to be alright."

As he stepped back he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see McGee beside him. Before he could say anything Mcgee was already talking. "You need to sit down Gibbs, they need to check you over."

He hadn't realized until then that he was extremely tired he sat down heavily as the paramedics not with Tony at the moment started looking him over. He leaned back closing his eyes, content that everything was alright now. He could rest.

Everything went black.

He was back in his nightmare. He was tied to the chair, with Caller standing over him, but something changed. As Caller went to hit him, there was a flurry of action, a mob of people flew themselves at Caller. As he looked closely, he could tell who it was, it was Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Aby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, everyone.

They got up, his teammates and friends came over to him, and Abby spoke to him, grasping his hand.

"You need to rest now." He nodded, fading into a peaceful, resting sleep.

Drat.

'I'm late for work' Tony thought as he woke up. He opened his eyes to see a white celling, 'that's not my roof' Just then he noticed the aches and remembered all at once what has happened. 'oh'

Besides him in a chair he saw in a chair McGee sleeping, looking very uncomfortable. He was too far over to reach, so he did the only thing he could think of to wake him up.  
"Hey, McGee." He yelled, regretting instantly when it spiked a pain for shouting loud.

McGee jumped, shaking his slumber in an instant. He looked over at him, seeing that he was awake.

"Hey, you're awake, you OK?" He asked, getting up and putting a hand on his arm.

"I think so, can't be too sure, how's Gibbs? Did you get all the hostages out safe?"

"Yeah, we got everyone out safe, all but you."

"You were supposed to get me when he woke up McGee" Gibbs came in carrying his cup of coffee. The bruises still visible on his face, but were fading.

"Gibbs, you're Ok" Tony sighed in relief.

"yeah, I am, but your not. You have a long way to go till you can say you're OK"

"I'll go get a nurse, tell them you're awake." McGee left, knowing it would give them a minute to say some things. Or, knowing them, they would avoid talking.

"Fornell said to get well soon" Gibbs said as he sat down.

"Fornell? Why, how did he know I was here and… why?" Tony was slightly confused why Fornell would care about him.

"He was working with Ziva and McGee outside trying to save us."

"OH, well that would be a good reason," Tony moved into a more comfortable position, jarring the many sore spots, "What happened to Jack? What they do with him?"

"They put him in custody, kept him in a cell over night then when they interrogated him he confessed to everything and is not fighting. He didn't even ask for lawyer.

"Wow, that's a first." Before Tony could say anything more the doctor came in with McGee right behind.

"Glad to see you akake Tony, how do you feel?"

"I'm – I'm as good as I can be." Tony stoped himself before saying he was OK, knowing that it would be a mistake with Gibbs right by him.

"That's good, well if you don't mind me gentlemen, I will like to check him over so if you can step outside I will just be a few minutes.

Gibbs took that moment to call Abby, knowing she would want to know Tony had woke up.

"A half and hour later everyone was piled into Tony's room, including Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer. All of them were waiting for Tony to wake up again.

Tony cracked his eyes, knowing somebody was watching him; he looked up and saw six faces looking at him.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted, if you can say it was shouting when it was just above a whisper.

"Hey everyone…" Tony greeted them, wondering why they were all grinning. "Um... so what's going on?"

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Abby said, looking confused. "Don't you know what day it is?"

"Um… the day when everyone goes crazy?" Tony guessed, having no idea what Abby meant.

"No silly, it's your birthday!"

"What?" Tony asked, shocked that he didn't even know that his birthday was near.

"Anthony, it is your birthday today, and we have come to help you celebrate"

"OH.." Tony said, still a little groggy from just waking up.

Abby jumped, excited. She quickly bent down to retrieve a bag that was by her feet, that was filled with decorations. She started to decorate, talking fast, explaining what they were going to do at the "mini birthday party" and promising that once he was back on his feet they were going to have a big one.

Tony smiled, it looked like things were going to get back to normal, his body would take time to heal but at least he had friends to be by his side and make sure that he never forgets that he's never alone.

* * *

_Im So sorry guys for taking so long with this chapter._

_NEW: I re-wrote the last paragraph. I don't think I would have been able to finish. So I made this the last chapter, so very long over due. Sorry to those who wished for me to continue. I may in the future write a new story. But since I have no ideas, it won't be any time soon. _

_Love ya all for your reviews. _


End file.
